shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Masashi/Personality and Relationships
Personality He has a self proclaimed love for Andre D. Micheals, Zackary Josephs, Nova Blade and many other men. He often will go on about how he will show them his “Love” to these men. Most of his opponents are deeply disturbed at what comes out of his mouth. If he finds a man attractive he will take his time in battle with them. He often will think about what they may look like shirtless or what he will dress them in when they are dead. He often will just leave a pair of jeans or something on the male. Leaving their chest exposed, he seems to get a sick twisted thrill from these actions. Masashi is a hotheaded warrior who is easily drawn to a fight. He believes that killing is the best way to live, kill or be killed is his main motto. An extremely aggressive and bloodthirsty warrior. He shows more, animalist emotions than a man. Though underneath his animalist, he has a highly intelligence mind. Though often he will go off. Becoming very psychotic and sadistic to his opponents. Through his battles, he plays with his opponents until they are gone. Using insults and anything to get the enemy angrier. Often a strange man, giving off homosexual qualities. He mostly fights men and killing them. His self proclaim "Love for them is by having their blood on his body". He seems to have a hate, for ones who are the "Hero". He loves to break the hero down and to play with him. His strangest, action that he does is. If he is in a fight with a male opponent, he will purposely. Try to cut the shirt or kimono top off of his male opponent. Making them go shirtless, his proclaim "Of the sword meeting, the bare flesh." He often will call his opponents either unattractive or attractive. The reason behind this is, the “attractive” person is mostly the male opponents that he has. He often, if they are showing even a bit of chest off. He will go after them, the reason why he does this is unknown. The opponents he finds ‘Unattractive” are mostly women and are children. He will just quickly get rid of them. He has a great hate, for children. Because they are to annoying in his view. It would be better just to kill them and be done with it. {C}What makes so dangerous is not that fact that he is a roaming sadistic psychopath, he is a man who literally hard to kill. Masashi has a strange will within him that he will not rest until he has one of his shirtless pillows resting by him, which this is both respected and hated at the same time. Most opponents that face Masashi are scared, because of the fact that he always seems to get back up even from the most deadly of injures. Masashi has also gained respect from many members of the Hakuri Pirates and even the likes of Dokugata. Masashi has also shown to have a sick desire to fight, fight, fight and fight some more. It seems that he doesn’t have a true purpose but only what his Master tells him to do. Relationships Hakuri Pirates Masashi doesn’t really have a care about the rest of his crew members, nor for the division commanders at that. He often them tells them to stay out of his fight or he will end up killing them as well. Which most of the members don’t mind him fighting, but some members who like to fight just as much as Masashi often get angry at this. So Masashi has a bitter/sweet reputation with the crew. However much like Takashi, Masashi and him do get along because how much they like to fight male opponents. Demetrius's Divison In Demetrius division Masashi has some kind of respect for the members in his own way, he often hate most woman. However since Missy is a member of the division, he often tells the woman to take an opponent and stay out of his way. The two know each other’s strengths so they don’t need to worry about the other. Demetrius Masashi has undying loyalty to Demetrius, mostly because he follows Demetrius like a dog and as such Demetrius gets so many attractive opponents to fight. Demetrius lets Masashi fight to his hearts content much like Ranshi & Tanshi. However when Demetrius needs him for a mission, Masashi will do it and get it done with results. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages